A Mutant Menace
by Tiryn
Summary: Different. That is what Cicillia is when she is labeled as a mutant. Now she has to find the good mutants before she is used to destroy the world. And everybody is out to get her.
1. The Capture

_**A Mutant Menace**_

Tiryn: I can finally get this thing done! I know that I've been gone for some time, but I had to do school and all that shit. So please excuse me if you've been waiting for my stories to update, but it's going to be a while. So anyway, I don't own anything that has to do with X-Men and I only own a character and my friends own a few too.

Friend #1: I am the dark friend of Tiryns', so I own Luna

Tiryn: Luna doesn't come in until the second chapter

Friend #2: And I'm the weird cat friend of Tiryns', so I own Ichigo

Tiryn: She doesn't come until the second chapter also.

"talking"

_'thoughts'_

_'telepathic thoughts'_

**different language **(you'll understand this one later in the story)

**(the name of the different language)**

(me interrupting)

lines are either time skips, change of POVs, or a different place at the same time.

Enjoy the story ^^

_**

* * *

A Mutant Menace**_

_I_

_**The Capture**_

My life was perfect. Key word; _was_. I was the perfect daughter, school student, and perfect friend. I had the perfect life, perfect parents, and perfect friends (who were actually my pets, but I had other friends too).

That is, until I was labeled as a mutant. People hated me, I lost most of my friends, and my life started crumbling around me. The only things that stayed was my last two friends and my parents. They were the only people and animals that I could trust now. At the moment, my world stopped crumbling.

But I didn't know that my life was still crumbling. I didn't know that _they_ were still looking for me and will do anything to get to me.

My name is Cicillia Mercer, a mutant on the run. I am also a black belt in karate, a master in all weaponry, an A+ student, and a chef and cleaner.

I ran away from home a few days ago to protect my parents and friends [Luna the wolf and Ichigo the cat]. I didn't want them involved or hurt. I wouldn't ever live with myself if they ever were hurt.

A whoosh of air passed by my head before it hit the tree that I was leaning on. When I risked a glance, it looked like a tranquilizer. Looks like they've finally caught up with me. I leap to my feet and started to run.

"Get back here, damn it!" The voice was masculine, and tough, as if he fought a thousand battles. And he has some serious patience issues and is a lousy shot with guns.

"Oh, go cry me a river, build a bridge and get over it, you dumb-ass!" I yelled over my shoulder. "You gotta catch me if you want to put me in that damn tank!"

"I'm gonna kill you, you damn bitch!" He yelled back. Can't he take anything as a joke?

Then the unexpected happens. A person quickly jumps in front of me knocks me out. My only thought was '_I'm in for it now!'_ before everything was swallowed in darkness.

* * *

"School is finally over!" Kitty exclaimed as she got into Scott's red convertible with Jean, Evan, Scott, and Kurt.

"You said it Kitty!" Kurt said as he stretched. "No homework for three months and it's all fun in the same!" They all laughed as they drove home to the mansion that all mutants lived in. But when they got there, it seemed as if there was death in the air.

_'Jean, bring everyone into the t.v. room. There is something that I need to show you.'_ Professor Xavier telepathically said to Jean.

_'Yes professor.'_ Jean sent back. She then turned toward the others and said, "Professor wants us to see all of us in the t.v. room right now." Jean turned and walked in the direction of the t.v. room; a sure sign that says to follow her.

The others glanced at each other, wondering what was going on. Then they just shrugged and followed Jean to said room.

Once in the t.v. room, Kitty asked "Professor," she started. "What's the matter? Did something happen?" Professor Xavier, also known as Professor X, calmly waited for her to finish her rambling.

"It looks like there is another mutant on the run. Her name is Cicillia Mercer, twenty-seven years old, and is running from someone who wants to destroy the mutant race." He explained as the t.v. in front of them showed all the information on said girl that was extremely pale and wore dark clothes.

"So we have to get to her before they do?" Rouge, another of the mutants, wondered out loud as she eyed the girl in the news. _'Why does she seem so familiar?'_ Rouge wandered as she kept her eyes glued to the misty silver/blue-eyed girl on the screen.

"Professor..." Kurt nervously started.

"Yes, Kurt?" Professor X replied, knowing the question that was about to erupt from Kurt's mouth.

"Why does it say that her past is unknown?" Kurt asked as he crept closer to the t.v. to see if his eyes were playing tricks on him.

"We do not know; she probably doesn't remember her past. All Cerebro does know is that her parents were killed by a mutant." Professor X said worriedly.

"Professor, do you want us to go get her?" Scott asked with a hint of worry in his voice.

"Yes. I'm afraid that this depends on the balance between mutants and humans alike." He paused for a minute. "I want you, Wolverine, Storm, Rouge, Nightcrawler, Spike, Jean, and Kitty to go to retrieve her. We mustn't fail in this mission." His voice was gentle, yet Professor X's face was as hard as stone.

As everyone shuffled off to either get ready for the mission or do their own thing, Professor Xavier called to Rouge to speak to her privately. He rested his chin onto his clasped hands before questioning Rouge, "I would like to ask you something concerning what I heard in your mind; why do you say that this girl is familiar?"

Since Rouge was used to all the mutants and the professor reading her mind, she calmly responded, "The thing is, it seems that I have seen her before, although I'm sure I haven't." She looked back at him since her head was turned from the professor while speaking. "Does that answer your question?" The professor nodded in approval and let her go without anything further to talk about.

As soon as Rouge left the room, the professor turned the t.v. with a thoughtful yet worried expression painted onto his face. _'I hope they can get to her in time, for she is more powerful than they can imagine...'

* * *

_

I could feel the cold feel the cold surface of a cage underneath my cheek when I came to. I slowly opened my eyes to get a good look at my surroundings. It seems that whoever have gotten me in a steel bar cage next to another cage with another person in it. I wasn't concerned with the person at the moment, for I found a metal collar around my neck and poorly tied rope around my hands behind my back. I snickered.

_'They are poor knot tiers. I'd hate to see how they tie their shoes.'_ I chuckled at that thought. As I started on the sailors knot, I heard a rustle from the other cage. I turned and saw the other person staring at me through the bars. From what I could see, it was a female.

She had very beautiful green eyes specked with yellow set into a slightly pale face. She had two blond bangs in the front of dark brown hair that, from my point of view, has blond tips. She looked to be about seventeen. She was wearing a light jacket that was a neon orange over a light green t-shirt coupled with dark blue jeans and multi-colored converse on her feet and the same weird collar I had on.

The only weird thing is that she looked familiar; creepingly familiar. I raised my eyebrows as she gave me an excruciatingly look, as if she was inspecting me. I really shouldn't say anything, since I was just doing the same thing to her. Oh well; might as well as give her the benefit of the doubt.

"Um... hello? Look, I know that I'm not much, so can you please stop staring at me?" I then felt the knot on my hands loosen. I knew that my face lit up because of the face the other girl gave me. More specifically, she rose one eyebrow and looked slightly amused. "GOT IT!" I yelled out.

"Oh be quiet!" The girl hissed out. "Unless you want to be killed quicker! Now untie me, will you?" She turned around to show me a more complicated knot on her hands.

"Sure, if you tell me your name and be niiiiiicccce..." I said with an evil grin. She just gave me a really, really evil look, but I could tell that she was thinking about it by the way her eyes glimmered.

She sighed then said "My name is Sydney; Sydney Mercer."

My only thought was _'WHAT THE HELL?'

* * *

_  
Tiryn: I think that's pretty much really good for the first chapter. Thanks for reading and please r/r! I don't want to continue a story no body wants to read.


	2. New Allies, New Friends

_**A Mutant Menace**_

Tiryn: I can finally get this thing done! I know that I've been gone for some time, but I had to do some things and all that shit. So please excuse me if you've been waiting for my stories to update, but it's going to be a while. So anyway, I don't own anything that has to do with X-Men and I only own a character and my friends own a few too.

Luna: I finally come in!

Ichigo: Whatever...

"talking"

_'thoughts'_

_'telepathic thoughts'_

**different language **(you'll understand this one later in the story)

**(the name of the different language)**

(me interrupting)

lines are either time skips, change of POVs, or a different place at the same time.

Enjoy the story ^^

_**

* * *

A Mutant Menace**_

II

**New Allies, New Friends

* * *

?'s POV

* * *

**

Our paws padded on the soft earth floor of the forest. The fire burned hot on my back as it turned into a merciless fiend on the two story house we lived in. Correction: _used_ to live in. All it is now is a flame; a huge, hungry flame turning our once beautiful home into ashes.

"You do realize that once we find Cicillia, she's going to kill us, right?" One of me and Cicillia's friends, Ichigo, mewed out to me as she ran beside me.

"Can't you see that I'm a bit busy running?" I growled out. She just stuck her tongue at me and then continued to look ahead. I sighed before continuing. "Yes, I know that. Besides, we need to find that professor that Cicillia was looking for. Can't you turn into your human form and help me out here?" The last sentence was howled into Ichigo's ear, who hissed in reply. We had a glaring contest in our minds as we ran.

Then, with my delicate hearing, I heard the voices of strangers up ahead. I stopped abruptly and grabbed Ichigo with one of my front paws. Before she could give away our position, I quietly hissed into her ear, "Shut up! There are strangers up ahead and I want to hear what they're saying!" Ichigo stopped struggling after that. I tuned my hearing to listen to what they were saying. What I heard was unbelievable.

"- but are you sure that she lives around here?" This voice was a girl and probably about sixteen to seventeen years old. She was acting nervous and uncertain. "I mean, she could've moved or-"

"Quiet girly. There's someone watching us." The girl was cut off by a rough, masculine voice that sounded like he had too much on his plate to deal with at the moment. I heard a slight sniffing noise and a rustle from the bushes and jumped to the left as a flash of silver was a hair's length from my face.

They were mutants. Mutants that were trained, that is. Question is, are they our allies or enemies? If they were the latter, I think this battle will get very bloody.

The man that had appeared had on a yellow jumpsuit with dark blue stripes that resembled a tiger. It looked like he worked for someone, but I don't know who.

"Found ya." He growled before attacking us. I just realized that the silver that I saw was the claws that were coming out between his knuckles. He was altered by that stupid tank thing that Igneous was going to be in!

"We're not your enemies, mutant." I spit out. As I watched, seven other mutants appeared and surrounded Ichigo and I. They all seemed ready to attack. Is the entire mutant world after us.

The mutant seemed a bit confused for a moment. "You- can talk?" He asked me with confusion, but he was still ready to attack us.

I sighed and turned towards Ichigo. "You're the mutant here, so your explaining it this time Ichigo." With that said, I sat my tush down and blankly watched Ichigo give me death glares.

The mutant woman with white hair spoke up. "Aren't you both mutants?"

"No." I said angrily. "Now if you excuse us, we have someone to save. Whatever they did to him," I gestured toward the one with silver claws and sat up. "they will do to our friend. Bye-bye."

"Hold up wolfy. Your not going anywhere without answering our questions." The one with silver claws said. I turned toward him mad as hell, probably even madder than that.

"Excuse me?" I growled lowly. The skies above us started turning into a stormy gray, meaning that my powers are going to go berserk.

"He's done it now." Ichigo whispered. "Stupid mutant." She turned toward the others and said "You might want to get cover for this." She turned toward me. "This is going to get interesting." She chuckled evilly. The other mutants, startled and probably a bit scared, rushed back a few feet and found cover in the trees.

"Just like I said, wolfy. You're not going to leave until you answer my questions. No excuse." He smirked, as if he had won the battle between us.

"No. I got someone to save, mutant, and frankly she's not going to be put into a tank like you were." I spit out. "I have no time for people that are level headed idiots like you!" I yelled, causing a lightening bolt to come down and strike the place right next to him. He was bewildered and pissed at the same time.

"What the hell was that for?" He yelled at me. Before I could reply, I heard a loud yell from Ichigo.

"They smell like the professor, Luna! Get your ass over here or smell the dude who has an attitude problem!" I replied with a grunt and sniffed him. I was shocked when Ichigo was telling the truth. They really did smell the professor! Maybe they can lead us to him!

"I know that we're in the middle of a battle, mutant, but we need to see Professor Charles Xavier. I don't care if you hate us or not, but we (Ichigo and I) need to see the professor before we can go rescue Cicillia. And we're wasting time." I turned and walked toward Ichigo's hiding place. I grabbed onto her scruff. She was struggling to let go and get back to sniffing one of the mutants.

"Hey Luna?" Ichigo asked. I was glaring at the mutant with silver claws when she spoke to me.

"What?" I grunted.

"The white-haired woman can control storms. Kinda like you." I was surprised and looked toward said woman.

"I can control the weather, but I can conjure up storms if that's what your friend is speaking of." The woman smiled gently and led us to a weird plane of sorts. Must've been some kind of jet or something. We climbed in and I noticed a huge mass of blue fur up at the front controlling the jet. I was surprised and cautiously sniffed him. He looked back at me in surprise to see a wolf sniffing his arm.

"Um... Wolverine?" He nervously asked the man with silver claws.

"What?" He growled back. Wolverine must be his name. At least I don't have to call him 'mutant'. It just annoys me when I have to do that to someone I don't know. Oh, great! Years of living with Cicillia are starting to settle in! Damn it!

"Why is there a wolf sniffing me? Better yet, why is it on the jet?" Oh no he didn't!

"First of all; you're a mass of blue fur, second; my name is Luna and I'm a female, NOT an IT!" I growled at the stupid mass of blue fur sitting in the seat with a look of shock on his face.

Ichigo sighed and walked over to me. "Let it go, Luna. It's not like you have a human form, so your not a mutant and they wouldn't know if you're a female or not." I smiled evilly and slid a glance at her. She seemed a bit nervous and backed up.

"Oh really? And who is the mutant between us?" Ichigo was still backing up away from me in fear. "That would be you, my dear kitty friend."

Everyone stood gaping there mouths at us after I said that.

**Luna's POV end

* * *

**

I sat there staring at the girl, now known as Sydney, was glaring at me and waiting for me to untie her from the same bonds that I was in only a few moments earlier. I didn't know what to do, so I did what she asked and untied her rope. She rubbed her wrists. A ghost of a smile appeared on her lips, feeling the freedom of not being tied with rough rope. I was still stumped as to how Sydney had the same last name as me. She caught my glance after a few minutes.

"What? Do I have something in my teeth?" She quickly glanced at the floor of her cage to check if anything was in her teeth. I shook my head and finally found my voice.

"No. It's just that..." I paused a bit, somehow nervous of asking a simple question! Damn, I need to get some lessons from Luna on how to not be shy around people. "You have the same last name as me..." I fidgeted and avoided Sydney's gaze. I looked up and she looked to be in deep thought.

"What's your name?" She asked me after an uncomfortable silence.

"Cicillia Mercer..." I answered. She stared at me with a stumped look and then her face broke out with a wide grin. I was a bit scared when that happened.

"At least I found part of my family." She whispered, but I heard it. I looked at her with light hope in my eyes.

"Do you really think so?" I scooted towards the end of my cage and held my out as far as it could go. She did the same. Apparently, our arms were long enough to grasp both of our wrists. We both smiled at each other in relieve and happiness. Suddenly, I felt a tremor of power in my brain. I then felt a voice whisper in my mind, but I couldn't make out the words. I concentrated, determined not to lose this new power that I have found.

'_What the hell is this?_' I heard a voice that suspiciously sounded like...

'_Sydney?_' I asked timidly. Sydney looked surprised and nodded her head at me.

'_How are we able to do this? The collar on our necks were supposed to suppress our powers to where we can't even use them!_' She mentally yelled in my mind. Before I could reply, the door that was a few feet away from our cages opened up. We quickly separated and looked to see a man; more like a scientist actually.

He had on a weird lab coat that was buttoned up all the way. His paints matched the white coat that he had on. He also had on black goggles and was bald. His hands were folded behind his back and he walked with a prideful and stiff posture.

'_Think he's funny enough to laugh at?_' I mentally whispered to Sydney. I looked back when she didn't respond, but I could see that she was trying to hold in her laugh. I looked back and saw that the uptight man wasn't happy to see us. I wonder who isn't?

"Cicillia Mercer, you shall come with me." He said. His voice was demanding and cold.

"And if I say no?" I smart-mouthed back.

He smiled a really creepy smile, but I wasn't fazed. He snapped his fingers and two guards suddenly came out of no where and dragged me out of the cell. I fought of course.

I felt something hit me in the back of the neck. Black started to slowly creep into my vision. With the last of my energy, I spit in the man's face and fell unconscious.

"You shall pay for that, you wench." The man whispered before I was fully unconscious.

* * *

**Sorry for the long wait, Luvs (Jack Sparrow ^^)**. **I was a bit busy trying to survive summer, so enjoy the chappy ^^**


	3. Start of Being Rescued

_**A Mutant Menace**_

Tiryn: I don't own anything, so lay your grubby hands off of my pretty little fanfic :P

Oh, and Sydney Mercer doesn't belong to me; she belongs to a wonderful friend of mine named GracingOctober ^^ LOVE YOU (In a friend sense) And I don't own anything that has to do deal with the X-Men, otherwise, I wouldn't be updating this story here.

"talking"

_'thoughts'_

_'telepathic thoughts'_

**different language**

**(the name of the different language)**

(me interrupting)

lines are either time skips, change of POVs, or a different place at the same time.

Enjoy the story ^^

_**

* * *

**_

**A Mutant Menace**

**III**

**Start of Being Rescued

* * *

**

I woke up to a cold feeling on my back and restraints being tightened on me. I slowly opened to only be blinded by a light that was hanging directly over me. _'Damn scientists...'_ I mentally grumbled. I knew what they were going to do to me, I just had to be the good patient and scream like any other mutant would in this Hell-hole.

'_I heard that, you know.'_ I smirked, since Sydney was sounding annoyed with what I just said.

'_What? I was just telling the truth.'_ I mentally said cheekily. Sydney just huffed and blocked off our telepathic talk. And I was just having some fun too. I heard a door open nearby, so I looked over and saw the same son-of-a-bitch that dragged me from my cage and new friend. I growled as lowly and loudly as I can as he got closer at me. He just smirked as he got closer and stopped next to the lab table that I was at.

"Well, aren't we a bit feisty today?" He cheekily asked. I struggled against my restraints. I wanted so badly to rip his bald head apart so badly. I growled even louder and he just smirked at my lame attempts of escape and intimidation.

The door to the lab opened again, except this time some doctors and nurses walked through wheeling in some needles and other weird looking shit. I looked toward the sound of something snapping against skin. It just so happens to be the man who was going to give me Hell; personally.

"Let's start, shall we?"

This is the part where I hope I'll be saved when I know that no one was going to save. Ah well, what can you do?

Scream.

* * *

**Luna's POV**

We were in the 'Blackbird', the mutant's black jet. The one that I have fought with is named Wolverine, one of the eldest mutants. The two that were driving the jet was a blue furred man named Hank McCoy, otherwise known as Beast. The other was a man in visors that was named Scott Summers, known as Cyclops for his power.

Ichigo was sitting in the lap of a girl named Kitty, aka 'Shadowcat', and was enjoying the attention that the girl was giving her. There was a boy named Kurt next to her. He was a blue furred monkey that was named Nightcrawler.

All of them had code names as I have found out. The woman with the power over weather is called Storm, there was a black kid who was called Spike, and a redhead named Jean. I liked Storm a lot better than the others for some weird reason. Possibly because we both have similar powers or something. Who knows.

"We have landed." Beast called out to the rest of the crew and they all filed out. I looked and saw a huge mansion; I paid it no need of attention and neither did Ichigo. We just followed the scent of the professor, which led us to his room. He was surprised to see me and Luna, but he got over his shock and gently smiled.

"It has been a long time, hasn't it, Luna, Ichigo?" Instead of getting up, like I expected, he was in a wheelchair and wheeled in front of his desk with the same gentle smile on his face that he always wore.

"Yes it has, Professor." I smiled in a wolfish way, but he could tell that I was smiling; somewhat. I heard a grunt behind me and saw that Wolverine was a bit annoyed.

"How do you know these two, Charles?" Wolverine asked the professor with a glare set permanently on his face. The Professor only smiled and laughed a bit. He looked toward me and, seeing the look in my eye, understood the situation immediately.

He sighed and said, "You are also looking for Cicillia, correct?" I felt Wolverine's surprise and I nodded my answer. He replied with "I have located her in a mutant vicinity. It looks like she's about to be experime-" Before he could say anymore, I was back down at the hanger, ordering everyone to get back on the blackbird. There were some complaints, but I didn't care at the moment. My friend was about to be experimented on! What the hell was I supposed to?

"Calm down wolfy! We need to formulate a plan right-" Wolverine said, trying to calm me down.

"You don't understand!" Ichigo interrupted. "Cicillia can somehow feel the pain before it actually comes and it seems like she has screamed really loudly..." Ichigo trailed off and loaded on the blackbird on top of Luna's back. Wolverine sighed and followed me and Ichigo.

I knew, and so did Ichigo, that this wasn't going to be an easy battle.

* * *

**Thank you for reading and reviewing my stories! Here are all the people that I need to thank:**

GracingOctober I love you so much for both of the reviews, Sydney! I will update as soon as I can!

CloudyNK Thank you for the compliment! Personally, I thought it was pretty bad, but that brought my hopes up ^^

**Thank you all again for the reviews and just reading this story! Review please!**


	4. The Torture and The Rescue

_**A Mutant Menace**_

Tiryn: I love you all for reading and reviewing ^^

Oh, and Sydney Mercer doesn't belong to me; she belongs to a wonderful friend of mine named GracingOctober ^^ LOVE YOU (In a friend sense) And I don't own anything that has to do with the X-Men, otherwise, I wouldn't be updating this story here.

"talking"

_'thoughts'_

_'telepathic thoughts'_

**different language**

**(the name of the different language)**

_(me interrupting)_

lines are either time skips, change of POVs, or a different place at the same time.

Enjoy the story ^^

_**

* * *

**_

**A Mutant Menace**

**IV**

**The Torture and the Rescue

* * *

**

Another needle went in. Then another, and another, each causing different reactions of my powers. They took off my collar before they started the experiment. By then, I knew that I had to resist, so I did, but that only increased the pain, causing me to scream even louder in my mind. That reacted in all glass breaking from my mental screaming, but I did hear a faint scream from Sydney's mind; I really hate causing my sister pain, but it is the only way that I can send messages to Ichigo and Luna without getting caught.

Stupid plan, really.

It caused the Hell-bringers pain (which is a good thing too; I had fun watching them all clutch their heads and scream painfully), but it also caused others pain also. I don't have control of this power yet, but it works better at longer distances. Never mind my rambling, since I should be able to endure this until Ichigo and Luna get here. If I knew them, they would somehow find a way to hitch a ride here, get help, and somehow make it in and out alive.

Just the way they roll, I guess. You never know with them; they make everything interesting and surprising.

After they stuck the thirteenth needle in me, I screamed mentally and physically as if my life depended on it. Baldy (the one who dragged me away from my sister and is about to experience personal Hell) clutched his head and fell to the ground. He was currently reaching for the fourth needle when I felt another scream join in with mine. I recognized it as Sydney's and we screamed together. She must've been experiencing the same pain that I had.

Heh. I guess everyone's getting pained and brought to hell thanks to moi. Hey, I made a joke to myself! Anyways, not the time to make jokes, I shook my head and screamed even louder. Sydney also screamed along with me.

I had to admit, one of the side effects was that I would feel one-third of the pain later. Sucks. Sincerely and badly.

Anyways, I screamed another time when I felt a... disturbance... with what was happening in the building.

_'IGNEOUS!' _Sydney's voice screamed through my head. I winced a bit from that shout and then screamed a lot louder when I felt a needle pierce my arm, making the air move and shape into water droplets. '_Stop this! Someone is here to help us!'_ A tiny smile formed and the Hell-Bringers, the name I have decided to give these scientists, seemed to freeze from my single movement. I smiled a little wider, it forming into a kind of wicked and evil smile.

I had gone insane, and I know it.

"Prepare to die.." I whispered.

Then the screams started.

* * *

_**Luna's POV**_

I was angry, PISSED even. Ichigo knew it and tried to calm me down. "Now, Luna, the only thing we can do is-"

"The thing that we _can_ do," I growled out. "is get these lazy-ass mutants up and off their butts and go save Igneous!" I yelled. Ichigo winced, but nodded her head anyway. She knew that when I was pissed, anything that I said is final; unless someone wants to be hit by a lightning bolt. Professor Xavier rolled up in his wheelchair, probably a little worried about what we were about to do.

'_I am, but you must stay calm. Bring my students and friends that you have met on the way here, but please'_ he looked at me with pleading eyes. '_be very careful.' _With that, we loaded the jet, leaving the professor to watch as we left for the building where they held Igneous.

'_Hold on, Igneous,'_ I thought. '_We're coming to get you home.'

* * *

_

**Another pathetically short chapter, I know. Anyways, I'm going to thank the reviewers that have reviewed the last chapter ^^**

GracingOctober **I know you do ^^ I will always keep writing *puffs chest up in pride***

**(this review came from the first chapter, but I'm thanking him/her anyway)  
**Cloudy-TheNightmareQueen **Thanks**

**I shall suspect that reviews won't be pouring in, but can't wait to hear everybody's reviews ^^  
**


	5. The Torture and The Rescue: Part 2

_**A Mutant Menace**_

Tiryn: I love you all for reading and reviewing ^^

Oh, and Sydney Mercer doesn't belong to me; she belongs to a wonderful friend of mine named GracingOctober ^^ LOVE YOU (In a friend sense) And I don't own anything that has to do with the X-Men, otherwise, I wouldn't be updating this story here.

"talking"

_'thoughts'_

_'telepathic thoughts'_

**different language**

**(the name of the different language)**

_(me interrupting)_

lines are either time skips, change of POVs, or a different place at the same time.

Enjoy the story ^^

* * *

**A Mutant Menace**

**V**

**The Torture and Rescue, Part 2**

Somehow, being insane and scaring the crap out if people is so much fun. It just gives you the sense that you know that you can intimidate people and get them to leave you alone.

I probably sound insane, but who cares!

I love it.

* * *

**Luna's POV**

"God damnit, hurry up!"

"I'm going as fast as I can!"

I covered my ear with my paws at the screeching of Wolverine and Ichigo going at it (perverted people; stay away from that statement!). I groaned, well, more like growled, at them, which seemed to shut them up for a few minutes.

Then they went back to fighting.

I swear I would kill just to make them shut up! I yelled, "SHUT UP, YOU LOVE BIRDS!"

Ichigo spoke up. "I am not in love with this one here, Wolfy!"

"Call me that again, mutant!" I snapped back.

"Oh, the big bad wolf is getting all huffy and puffy, eh? Well then, if you say so..." She then started to repeat 'wolfy' again and again in a sing song voice that she knows annoys me. I wish I could eat her, but then I would be shunned by Igneous.

Ugh, life SUCKS!

"Get over here, fur ball!" I started to chase around my laughing friend. She loves to annoy me and I think she has an early death wish.

"Would you two calm down, we're almost there." Wolverine said. I had pinned down Ichigo at that point but we both perked up that. What can I say; that girl changed our lives and we're both also determined to take her back to wherever and whatever home is now. We both walked up to the front and waited for a while before a large vicinity came into view. It was like one of those military bases surrounded by a tall wire fence with outposts every fifty feet.

Yeah, top notch bases.

Like I said, life sucks.

I licked my lips and smiled my famous my wolf smile in anticipation. "This is going to be oh so much fun, isn't it, Ichigo?" I looked down at my furry friend. She smiled back at me, with a glint in her eye, a mischievous, evil glint. "Why yes, yes it would be fun."

* * *

**Logan's POV**

It's strange how a wolf with strange powers and a mutant come up to Charles and asks for our help after trying to beat my ass, but then again, stranger things have happened. But then again, seeing a talking cat and a talking wolf probably beats the rest of the list. I gave them strange looks after them making some comment on this is going to be fun or whatever. I landed the jet about a mile west of the base with the help of Beast.

"Let us out." I looked to my left and was startled to see that Luna, the wolf, was giving me eye contact in a really calm and intimidating manner. I narrowed my eyes, but didn't say anything. I opened the back of the jet and both Luna and Ichigo jumped out into a dead on run for the base. "Hey, get back here! We have to have a-" My voice was cut off as this terrible screeching came into my head. I grasped both of my ears with my hands and went down on my knees. I was able to get my head up enough to see that everyone else was doing the same. The screeching- I could now recognize it as a young woman's voice- was slowly increasing in volume and I could somehow make out words

'_LEAVE ME ALONE!'_ The force of the scream tried to blow me to the other side of the jet, but I brought my claws out and dug them into the walkway, the closest thing to me at the time. Then lightening and thunder started to crash against the trees and way too close to the jet. _'LET ME GO! STOP IT-"_ Then the screams just stopped. The fierce wind that was blowing only seconds before stopped suddenly.

A howl broke through the silence, joined by many others. "Lets go!" I said to everybody. I didn't wait for their response or waited to see if they followed orders or not, I just started running towards the compound. Something about the scream set my mind running and my heart racing and fear would grip me until it nearly made me explode. It wasn't a pleasant sensation and he hated how it made him feel.

He growled at himself. He was going to get this girl and hopefully be done with whoever was screaming her fucking head off in his head.

**End of POV**

* * *

**Sydney's POV**

The screams, they finally stopped, but my heart didn't stop racing. What did they do to her? She was the only other person, mutant actually, that I have met that was somewhat nice, and I wasn't going to lose a new friend. The door creaked open and I heard the sound of... sniffing? That was strange and probably the weirdest thing that has come into my mind as of now, but being in a cell waiting to be dissected like some science experiment, it probably won't be the weirdest thing that will ever come into my head.

Straining to see in the darkness, I could make out a slight sign of silver fur from the moon shining through the small window, but I thought I was hallucinating. I banged my head against the bars of my cage (which hurts, by the way) when I couldn't spot anyone else in the darkness. Just as well that I didn't see a hand come up from the floor of the cage and grab at my ankle until my foot was pulled from beneath and I started slide through the metal.

It's the weirdest sensation ever, being able to go through objects like they were air. Despite this weird sensation, I cautiously looked down to see a kind smile and green eyes staring up at me. Her brown hair was pulled into a high ponytail and she was wearing some kind of purple and black outfit. "Don't worry," she said. "we're here to rescue you."

"We?" I said, my voice strained. "What do you mean by we?" Suddenly, I fell onto a hard floor with the girl acting as my cushion. A loud 'oomph' came from her mouth and I quickly got off of her. "Sorry." I whispered.

"It's okay. Hey, are you a mutant?" I stared at her in shock. She was being really nice! But then I realized that what she just did probably was her mutant power.

"Um, yeah, why?" Sometimes the strangest questions come from your enemies, so I took caution with answering the question, no matter if the person asking was a mutant or not.

"Good." Her smile became wider and she grabbed my hand. We were then running through walls while the screams became louder and louder in my head.

"We have to go save her!" I finally yelled. I couldn't take the screaming anymore, and it seemed like she was in the worst possible pain that could happen to her. I hated it and I would KILL whoever was doing this to her. It was probably more than likely the baldy that came and picked her up.

"Who? Who do we have to save?" I eyed the girl in front of me.

"Can't you hear the screams?"

"What screams?" I blanched. I was the only one hearing the screams, and they were all inside of my head. I don't think she would believe me if I said I was hearing really loud and really hurtful screams. "Never mind that, we have to go save her!" I let go of her hand and ran towards where the screams were, growing louder and louder with each foot that I gained. It took many lefts and many rights, but I did find her...

Surrounded by men clutching their heads on the ground cowering. I widened my eyes, but I quickly ran over to where she was, ready to whip out another scream. "Shhhhh..." I said. "Don't worry, you're safe, we're going to be safe." Strange how a younger girl is soothing an older woman. Damn, strange things are happening quicker and quicker in my life, short as it is. I'm really starting to not like how things are going at the moment.

**End of POV**

* * *

Thanks for reading this chapter! Sorry I haven't been updating, but I hope you like the chapter ^^' It's a sorry gift!

Anyway, thanks for all the people who have updated! Love you all!


	6. Healing

_**A Mutant Menace**_

Tiryn: I'm sorry I haven't updated ANYTHING in a long while, but I haven't had time to get on the computer, and now that summer's here, I can update more often!

Oh, and Sydney Mercer doesn't belong to me; she belongs to a wonderful friend of mine named GracingOctober ^^ LOVE YOU (In a friend sense) And I don't own anything that has to do with the X-Men, otherwise, I wouldn't be updating this story here.

"talking"

_'thoughts'_

_'telepathic thoughts'_

**different language**

**(the name of the different language)**

_(me interrupting)_

lines are either time skips, change of POVs, or a different place at the same time.

Enjoy the story ^^

* * *

**A Mutant Menace**

**VI**

**Healing**

* * *

**Logan's POV**

I growled. Where the hell is Kitty? She was supposed to be here by now with the last prisoner.

"LOGAN!" I turned to see Kitty running up empty-handed. Before I could reprimand her, she started talking a mile a minute. "You know that girl that I was sent to get? Well, she said that she heard screaming and ran off to find whoever was screaming." I raised my eyebrows. Damn, that girl can speak fast.

I growled. "Well then, let's get them out!" The screams, maybe they were the same ones that we all heard when we landed. I signaled to the others to follow me, and we started running off. I don't know why, but the thought of failing the mission scared me. I wasn't scared of anything and that pissed me off all the more. Kitty led the way and we kept twisting and turning through the halls until we came to a door with several doctors laying on the ground twitching.

In the middle of the room was a young woman in a dark blue dress with red hair crying on the shoulder of a young looking teenager. It was strange, considering that the teen was comforting the older woman. The teenager looked up and was surprised, to say in the least, but then took on a look of sheer determination and protectiveness.

"Get out of here." She growled lowly, holding the girl closer to her. Kitty then came running out from behind me and sighed in what seemed to be relief. Wait, what?

"There you are! I was wondering where you went! I was worried about you when you ran off to whatever you heard and I thought you got yourself into trouble and-" Kitty droned on and on about how she was worried about the young girl. I looked back over to said girl and saw that she relaxed, but only slightly.

"MOVE OUT OF THE WAY, MUTANTS!" We were all pushed aside as a blast of silver and black shot past me and bowled over the two females in the room. The red-head was shocked for a minute then cried onto all three of the females in the room. With my exceptional hearing, I heard Luna give comforting words to the woman and she kept calling her Cicillia. Well, I think we found who we were looking for.

"Let's go, we have to get back to the mansion quick!" I looked up when I felt a gust of air and saw Beast stragetically manuevering the jet so that we can all get on easily. The board moved down and we all went onto the jet. The woman was silent now, asleep it looked like. Ichigo was laying in her lap, exhausted but alert. Luna looked like a dictator patrolling the soldiers the way she was pacing.

"So what's your name? We never got it." Kitty asked. I groaned. And the chatter box has finally opened back up. The girl in orange tensed up even more.

"Why should I tell you?" She growled out.

"Um, because we saved your butts?" Nightcrawler said with a bit of sarcasm in there. I groaned. Why did I have to be on this mission?

* * *

**_Hope you guys liked this chapter! Shout-outs!_**

**_GracingOctober I'm glad you liked it, Sydney! I do hope I didn't butcher your character too much..._**

**_Hope you guys review!_**


	7. Meeting With Healing

_**A Mutant Menace**_

Tiryn: Alright, I've been updating stories all day long, so here's another chapter of A Mutant Menace :)

Oh, and Sydney Mercer doesn't belong to me; she belongs to a wonderful friend of mine named GracingOctober ^^ LOVE YOU (In a friend sense) And I don't own anything that has to do with the X-Men, otherwise, I wouldn't be updating this story here.

"talking"

_'thoughts'_

_'telepathic thoughts'_

**different language**

**(the name of the different language)**

_(me interrupting)_

lines are either time skips, change of POVs, or a different place at the same time.

Enjoy the story ^^

* * *

**A Mutant Menace**

**_V_**

**_Meeting with Healing_**

* * *

My tears were like a waterfall that never stopped. I haven't used that power in a long time, and it hurt really badly. I had the distinct impression that I was olding tightly to Luna and Ichigo trying to console me, but I couldn't make out what she said. It was sad; I couldn't even understand if Luna was speaking a different language at that moment.

"Come on, kid, we're here." I snapped up at that. In front of me stood a man about my age with dark colored hair and dark colored eyes. He had a lot of muscles, looking from the stupid looking suit he had on.

"I am not a kid, thank ya very much." I growled out. "If I'm correct, I'm about your age, dimwit." The guy glared at me through his mask, but did nothing other than growl at me and stalk off of the jet. My eyes then turned to Sydney, the girl that was currently resting her head against my shoulder in sleep. I had the strange feeling that I knew her, but I didn't know from where.

"Come on, let's go meet Professor Xavior." I looked down at Luna. I took a deep breath and nodded. I shook Sydney awake and we all started to walk off the plane. The place was lively and beautiful!

Kids were running around and playing with each other with barely a care in the world. The lawn was obviously well cared for and so was the mansion that sat in the middle of it all. At the doorway was an old bald man in a wheelchair smiling warmly at us. I instantly recognized him.

"Uncle!" I cried and ran toward him. I basically tackled him to the chair that he was permanently stuck in. "It's good to see you again!" My tears were one of joy, and everyone, and I mean EVERYONE, had their eyes glued to us.

Uncle Charles chuckled. "It is good to see you both again, Cicillia, Sydney." I was confused now. My eyes must have shown it, because Uncle smiled a little mischieviously. "Cicillia, meet your younger sister, Sydney." I looked at Sydney with wide eyes. '_Well, that explains the_ resemblence...' I thought towards Sydney.

She rolled her eyes and scoffed. "So, what do you want to do about it? Not like we had a choice."

"OI! No need to be snippy here!" I growled back. It was then silent. Then we were both laughing. Uncle Charles shook his head at us.

He then called out to us, "Please, come inside. There is much that we need to talk about." The flash in his eyes were there and gone in a flash (excuse the pun...), like he didn't want me to see it. I smiled widely.

"It's good to be home."

* * *

**_Kurt's POV (surprise!)_**

They were pretty, both of the girls that we had rescued. Strangely, they were the only two mutants in there besides another girl that looked a bit like Mr. Logan, which was a bit creepy, but she left before we could do anything, so I didn't bother mentioning her to the others.

She'll probably turn up sooner or later.

The ride back to home was quiet, except for the occasional sniffles from the two new mutants we picked up.

I felt uncomfortable leaving them back there, but Mr. Logan gave me an appointed look to leave them alone, so I did, in fear of getting in trouble. In all honesty, it wasn't only Mr. Logan that scared me half to death. The older woman had a hand in it too.

When we landed, Mr. Logan called the older woman with red hair a kid. She didn't look like one, and I had to keep in my laughter at her remark.

I was surprised to learn that Xavier was the uncle of the two women we saved. The one that looked to be about my age seemed really happy while the older one was surprised the younger one was her sister.

I sighed and poofed into my bedroom. I plopped down onto my bed, thinking over things while everything else was going on downstairs. It was strange, but it's like all the scientists at that vicinity was only worried about the older woman for some strange reason.

Did she do something to them? How was she special? What kind of powers did both women have?

"Ah, my brain hurtz." I said. I then sighed and said to myself, "Maybe it iz time to go to bed."

At least I knew my English was getting better.

* * *

**_Did you guys like it? Well, here are the shoutouts :)_**

HoratiosGirl101 _**She's mentioned :) Thank you!**_

Silver Eyed Slayer **_What do you think I've been doing, dancing with gnomes? Of course I did!_**

**_Please Review :)_**


End file.
